


The Malec Family

by piadreamer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Verse, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piadreamer/pseuds/piadreamer
Summary: It's a world where being Alpha, Beta, and Omega is considered as your second gender.Magnus is an Alpha, Alec is an Omega and they have a beautiful daughter Madeline. Their life is filled with happiness but they aren't aware that there's more than it meets the eyes.Are The Myths of True Alphas are what they were always told to believe, myths? or there's more to the stories of their second gender?(I don't own any of the characters, all the characters belong to Cassandra Clare, the exception being some of the OCs I created for the purpose of this story.)
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Jocelyn Fairchild/Valentine Morgenstern, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Lightwood Bane and Madeline Lightwood Bane, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood, Ragnor Fell/Catarina Loss, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, alec lightwood bane and Madeline Lightwood Bane, alec lightwood bane and magnus lightwood bane
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	1. The story of Madeline Lightwood Bane.

**!W: mention of strong language.!**

************************************

Alec fluttered his eyes and slowly opened them when he felt a tickling sensation on his belly. The early golden rays of rising sun cascaded over his face as he glanced towards his growing belly only to find his husband straddling him under the blanket and planting feather light kisses over his belly. He closed his eyes and suppressed his smile, feeling his husband's soft lips against his skin.

"Selamat pagi lebah kecilku, ini ayahmu. Kau tahu, kau dan ayahmu adalah hal terbaik yang terjadi padaku. Anda berdua mengisi hidup saya dengan kebahagiaan dan cinta yang tidak pernah saya bayangkan akan saya miliki. Sekarang, kamu, jadilah anak kecil yang baik dan jangan terlalu mengganggu ayahmu, oke. Aku sangat mencintaimu Tidak sabar untuk memelukmu, lebah kecilku. Aku cinta kamu." Magnus whispered softly and kept planting soft kisses after every 'I love you' he kept saying.

_{Good morning my little bumblebee, this is your papa. You know you and your dadda are the best things that happened to me. You both filled my life with happiness and love I never imagined I'll have. Now, you, be a nice little one and don't bother your dad much, okay. I love you both so much. Can't wait to hold you in my arms, my little bumblebee. I love you.}_

Alec peeked open his eyes a little when he heard Magnus whispering I love you's in his native language. He smiled helplessly when he realized Magnus was talking to their child growing in his belly. He knew a few words of Indonesian but not the whole language.

"What are you telling our little one? I hope you're not spoiling it already, are you?" He asked in a morning husky voice making his husband startle.

Magnus slowly lifted his head and peeked through the blanket softly wrapped over his head like a veil of a bride, his messy long hair falling over his eyes making Alec's heart melt at the adorable sight. He smiled and reached out his hand to fix the locks falling over Magnus' eyes making the man blink adorably.

"Morning, darling. No, I'm not spoiling our bumblebee but it's our secret, so I'm not telling you." He softly smiled and stated showering Alec's belly with lots of kisses making Alec giggle but then he accidentally touched his member making Alec froze.

"Magnus, mind your lips, I'm not in the mood right now!" But for Magnus, his words fell on deaf ears as the man was busy showering love to his growing family when he again kissed Alec's member but not accidentally this time. He started trailing down his lips making Alec squirm.

"Magnus, no, stop!" Alec squeezed his eyes shut but that was the wrong move as his mind went to the world he tried forgetting every time he closed his eyes. But Magnus was still oblivious to his husband's discomfort as he softly wrapped his lips around the base of Alec's member before kissing it's slit and started giving it gentle sucks.

"N... No! No... D.. don't... please... please... no... Alpha... please... ALPHA! NO! ALPHA!"

Magnus' head snapped up and he stopped his action when he heard his mate's pained whimper and calling him Alpha. Alec barely does that, he hates their second gender because of his past. And right now, he was sure Alec hadn't called him Alpha.

"Alexander?"

"Alpha, no... h..hurts... Alpha... pl..please!"

"Alexander, hey.... open your eyes!" Magnus hopped off of Alec and crawled towards him, mentally cursing himself as soon as his stupid brain realized what he just did. He almost snarled when he heard those whimpers escaping from Alec's throat, almost. He quickly placed his scent gland over his mate's nose and stroked his head softly.

As soon as Alec inhaled the beautiful scent of sandalwood and jasmine he started calming down then slowly opened his eyes only to meet the worried chocolate brown ones.

"Alexander! Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have... I'm an asshole! I'm sorry!"

"I'm okay, Magnus." Careful of his belly, he wrapped his arms around Magnus and pulled him down, placing his nose over his scent gland to calm his anxious nerves.

As soon as Magnus inhaled his mate's exquisite smell of white lilies and lemongrass, he calmed down and looked directly into the hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry!" He spoke softly and wiped the drops of tears sitting at the edge of Alec's eyes.

"It's okay, my sweet alpha. I'm fine. But please never do it again, you know what consent means to me. You know what my past is!"

"I know. I'm really sorry, I sometimes get drifted away with my actions that I... I'll keep trying to work on myself. To make myself better for you. Promise."

Alec nodded and placed a light kiss on Magnus' lips. "Can we please not discuss it further. We have a doctor's appointment today right?"

Magnus grinned at that. "We'll finally get to know bumblebee's gender today. I'm so excited! My instincts are telling me it's going to be a boy!"

"Nope!" Alec said popping out the P. "I'm sure it's a girl. A girl for you to spoil with your designer looks! Talking about bumblebee, where's my honey and cheese sandwich toast?"

Magnus shook his head and sighed. "What am I going to do with your weird breakfast demands! I wonder if this little one is gonna gain a sweet tooth from you!"

Alec glared at his mate through his long lashes and let out a low growl. "My toast or else I'll make you eat pasta with pickles!"

Magnus gagged at the mention of his other favorite these days. "Ughh! You're weird! Get in the shower, I'll make the breakfast!"

_______________________

Alec was fidgeting in his seat and was holding Magnus' hand as they kept waiting for their turn at their doctor's place.

"Calm down darling! Our child is fine. We're only going to know the gender today, hmm? There's nothing to worry about!"

"I know Magnus, I'm just nervous and excited at the same time!"

"Alec and Magnus!" The nurse spoke as the door opened. Magnus squeezed Alec's hand then stood up and walked inside.

"Alec! Magnus! How are you both doing?" The doctor greeted them with a warm smile and gentle hugs.

"We're fine, Dorothea. Just excited for today!" Magnus answered and kissed his friend's cheek.

"Alec, lay on the bed and pull your shirt up!" Alec obliged and laid down on the bed with the help of Magnus.

"You're already aware, this will feel cold!" Alec nodded as Dot applied the gel then put the transducer over it and started moving it. A black and white image appeared on the screen and soon Alec felt a kick, he then looked at the screen and noticed the image moving its legs. He smiled through his tears as he kept looking at the precious child living inside him.

"Dorothea, anything?" Magnus asked anxiously.

"The child is completely healthy, Magnus. Aaaand..." She grinned, pleased to be the first one to know in their group. "Congratulations, start designing frocks and skirts, Bane!"

"Wh... Oh my god! Dorothea! I'm about to kick your ass! So, it's a girl?"

"It's a girl!" She grinned.

"See, I told you!" Alec grinned as a teardrop escaped from his eyes and fell on the pillow.

Magnus pouted playfully but he was crying too, crying the happy tears from the news they got. He was going to have a family of his own.

After the complete checkup, they both were on cloud nine as they walked towards their car but only to be stopped by Catarina and Ragnor standing in front of it waiting for them.

"Really!?" Magnus shook his head.

"Alec, Magnus... sooo, what did Dot said? Is it a girl or a boy?" Catarina asked excitedly because Magnus had banned her from all the checkups and she was recently transferred to this hospital as well.

"You have to wait for the gender reveal party, now leave our way you both idiots!"

Catarina and Ragnor sighed and exchanged a look. "You won't even tell me! Your best friend!" Catarina pouted making Magnus suppress his smile at her face.

"Nope!" Magnus grinned when they both groaned.

"Are you all done!?" Alec said, completely irritated because of his sudden mood swings. "Magnus, can we please leave, I can't stand more, I need to sit down."

"Sorry, come on." Magnus, Catarina, and Ragnor helped Alec to carefully sit inside the car, then Magnus placed a gentle peck on Alec's belly and got inside the driver's side, and drove them back to their house.

___________________

***Gender reveal party***

All of their family and friends were gathered at their house, looking around anxiously with confusion written on all of their faces. Alec was sitting on the couch with Magnus beside him. Their whole house was decorated with neutral white, white ribbons, white roses, white balloons, there wasn't even a color in sight which could hint towards the gender of their child.

On the coffee table was a giant chocolate cake but with no decorations and writing over it. There was a champagne bottle and orange juice bottle placed beside it and the dinner and snacks were made and were placed on the kitchen counter, ready to serve as the guest please.

"What is this big brother, Magnus? Why is everything neutral? What are you both planning? Tell us soon, please!" Izzy asked in one breath, shuffling in her place.

"I agree with Isabelle! Stop keeping us in suspense you both! Tell us soon, what my grandchild is, a girl or a boy?" Maryse chimed in, rubbing her hands together and looked around at the decorations.

"Can I eat the cake?" Nine years old Max asked innocently, giving his big brother his best puppy eyes, unaware of the reason behind it.

"Yes, Max. You can. Go ahead, cut it yourself, but carefully, okay?" Alec answered with a smile making others frown.

"Yay!" Max jumped up and down and ran towards the table as others looked really confused.

"Alec, shouldn't you both first tell us the gender?" Jace asked and Alec simply shrugged.

Max carefully cut the cake and took out the piece but gasped and started jumping up and down with excitement. "Mum, Dad, look the cake is pink and glittery from inside. It's beautiful and yum! Alec, it's yum!"

"I know Max!" Alec laughed and looked at others.

"Wait, pink and glittery? Oh my god! It's a girl?" Catarina gasped and grinned when Alec and Magnus nodded.

"Oh my god! Congratulations to you both! Magnus, thank you for providing my son with this happiness." Maryse said and hugged both men and others followed the suit, congratulating them and placing light kisses on Alec's belly. Alec was deep red by the end of it.

"Don't thank me, Maryse. I should be the one thanking Alexander for giving me this loving family." Magnus said and looked at his husband with heart eyes making Alec smile.

As the party kept going on, everyone kept enjoying when Magnus brought an orange juice for Alec who was sitting on the couch gazing at his happy family. He placed a sweet kiss on Alec's cheek as he handled the juice.

"Thank you, alpha!" Alec smiled and leaned over his husband's shoulder.

Magnus gazed at his husband's face as his eyes softened and kissed Alec's head. "You know, I like it whenever you call me alpha. It makes me relieved that you no longer hate alphas or our second gender. That you trust me despite the past you had."

"I trust you, Magnus. I'm an omega, and you're well aware of what this society thinks about us omegas. That we are weak and only exist to please the alphas and betas. As much as I hate our second gender I can't change it. And I've started to come to terms with it, despite the past I have. But Magnus, you know, sometimes even you lose your control and I don't like it. You're well aware because of my past I don't like being touched without my permission. Consent means a lot to me, maybe more than it generally should."

"Hey... I know sweetheart. And you are aware of my past as well. How my father treated me. I was grown up with a belief that my mate will be another alpha or beta but never an omega. I was never taught how to act with an omega. Now that I look back at my childhood, I realize that my father is the kind of alpha you hate the most. Well, you do hate him after what he did to you. He's a jerk and a monster. At least I had a loving mother, but she died so soon. I don't even remember her face properly. So yes, I accept that sometimes I lose control. But I'll keep trying to make myself better. For you and our upcoming family."

Alec smiled and pecked his husband's lips. "Our family."

_____________________

**_*Three years ago*_ **

_"For the billionth time, Ragnor Fell, why are you involving me in this?" Magnus groaned frustratingly as Ragnor hid the pistol behind his jacket and glared at his best friend._

_"Because Lorenzo belongs to your industry and is a strong alpha and you are dangerous than all the alphas combined when you are in your true alpha mode. You can involve him with your industry talks as a distraction while I and my team search his house for the omegas he keeps as his slave."_

_"My dear fellow alpha, one, fashion and jewelry are interrelated but not same and two, are you certain Lorenzo is involved in trafficking of omegas and keeps them as a slave for his entertainment?"_

_"Thousand percent, now can we proceed?"_

_"Fine!" Magnus groaned. "Maia! Come on!"_

_"And why are you involving me, Magnus?" Maia, Magnus' assistant designer questioned._

_"Because you know my business better than me. And I request you, please. Let's just get this over with!"_

_Maia rolled her eyes and they left for Lorenzo's mansion. Once there, Magnus took a deep breath before knocking on the door. The door opened and Lorenzo forced a smile and welcomed them in._

_"Mr. Bane, Miss Roberts, how can I help you?"_

_"Mr. Ray, we were thinking about working with your company for our new collection, our garments will match perfectly with your latest jewelry line and it will be beneficial for both of us," Magnus explained, talking as professionally as possible but something was bothering him, the smell around this place was weirdly bothering his inner alpha._

_"That's a nice offer, I'm all ears!" Lorenzo grinned, now interested in hearing them out._

_Magnus felt like his feet were about to move on their own and follow the scent which was bothering him and he didn't understand why? He took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Sure thing, Maia, can you explain everything in detail? Umm, Mr. Ray, if you don't mind, can I use your washroom?"_

_"Sure," Lorenzo explained the directions. Magnus nodded his head as thanks and started walking away, once he was a little far, he quickly glanced back and noticed that Maia was giving him a 'really' look. He quickly turned his head and after making sure Lorenzo wasn't looking, he started tracking down the scent which to his surprise was coming from upstairs._

_He kept walking as the scent kept getting stronger and soon he was able to identify the scents, white lilies, and lemongrass. It was the most beautiful scent he had ever inhaled which was intoxicating him in a way it shouldn't. It was calling out to him. 'My mate! My Omega!' His brain registered before he could even give it a chance to think. 'My mate!'_

_He kept walking and soon he was standing in front of the door where the scent was strongest. He slowly tried to open the door, but obviously, it was locked. He looked around to make sure no one was there then focusing on his alpha strength he put all of it on the lock and it broke within seconds. He sighed and slowly opened the door then walked in only to notice different types of chains attached to the wall and a lot of blood splattered all over the floor and wall. A sudden chill ran throughout his body imagining what would have happened here._

_"Ragnor," He whispered, who was listening to everything happening inside through the hidden mic. "You were right, there's a room on the first floor at the end of the first hallway. There are several chains and blood all over it, looks like it's a torture room. Come inside, quick."_

_After conveying his message, he walked inside more to find the person, his mate whose scent was lingering over his nostrils like a toxic drug. 'I can't believe it! I never imagined I'll find my mate like this, that too an omega!' He thought to himself and walked in further._

_As he walked in more he noticed a figure who was sitting beside a wall, or more precisely chained to the wall while hugging his knees, he was trembling a lot, his clothes completely torn, there were several scratches all over his body from which blood was dripping down. His raven black hair was completely messy like it had been forcefully grabbed, his face has so many scratches and even the skin and flesh were torn out. What scared him the most was several bite marks over his neck and the dried blood running down all over it. His heart clenched at the sight. As he walked towards him, he noticed the man was now looking around in confusion while still silently sobbing._

_As soon as both their eyes met Magnus was in complete awe with the innocence his beautiful unique hazel eyes held. They had fear in them but were looking up at him with pleading puppy eyes look, clearly asking out for help._

_"M..my alpha?" The man spoke in a voice so low that felt like a hammer hitting Magnus' heart._

_"My Omega, my mate! What had that Lorenzo done to you!?" He slowly and carefully walked towards the man and removed all the chains attached to his body as the man looked at his every action with curiosity and hope in his eyes._

_"You shouldn't have done that, Magnus Bane!" Lorenzo's voice echoed in the room making Magnus turn around only to find Maia struggling in the old man's grip. His blood boiled looking at his friend in that state._

_"Leave Maia, Lorenzo!" Magnus growled._

_Lorenzo chuckled bitterly. "If that's what you want but on one condition, forget what you saw and leave my house right away!" He commanded in his alpha voice making Maia who was the beta and the poor omega bend down on their knees and submitting to him but his voice didn't affect Magnus at all making him frown. In the world of alphas, he was known to dominate other alphas as well. But he wasn't aware that Magnus was a true alpha he should be frightened of._

_"And what if I don't oblige to your 'request'?" Magnus questioned back without using his alpha voice because he didn't want to scare his already frightened mate._

_Lorenzo smiled slyly like he held the superiority. "Then these two lower races will die in front of your eyes and you won't be able to do anything! You see, all this blood wouldn't be here if these filthy omegas would have listened to me!"_

_"Mind your words, Lorenzo Ray! Omegas are humans too, not your toy for entertainment, but you won't understand that! You see, neither will I step out of this house alone and nor will I let you hurt anyone of them!"_

_"And how do you plan on doing that, huh?" He chuckled and gave him a challenging look._

_"Lorenzo Ray! Hands up in the air. This is FBI, you are under arrest for trafficking of omegas and torturing them for your entertainment!" Ragnor spoke as he walked in, pointing his gun at Lorenzo._

_Now it was time for Magnus to smirk when the officers walked in and put handcuffs on Lorenzo's wrist. Maia quickly got up and hugged Magnus. But their victory was short-lived because Lorenzo started laughing maniacally._

_"You idiots think you can put me behind the bar? Who will speak against me? There are no Omegas here to testify against me. As for this one," he bore his devilish eyes at the poor man making him tremble with fear. "You won't dare speak anything against me else you know what will happen to you, don't you?" He put full force on his alpha voice that even Ragnor shivered a little._

_The poor omega whimpered and hid behind Magnus' legs and hugged one of his legs, seeking the safe and warm feeling Magnus was radiating. Magnus looked down when he felt tugging at his pants and melted at the sight of his sweet omega wrapped around his leg._

_"Look, nothing will happen to you, okay?" Ragnor tried to reassure the omega. "Don't listen to his empty threats, he won't be able to do anything to you, we'll make sure of that."_

_Lorenzo laughed, a dark and vicious laugh. "You think that filthy omega will listen to an alpha! He only knows to be frightened of the alphas and that is the right thing! That is where these omegas should belong! This filth won't say a word, and if he does..." He glared at the Omega making him shiver with fright. "He won't survive a day in this world! You... you dirt, you know the significance of this room, don't you? Say a word and the same will bestow upon you!"_

_The Omega started whimpering loudly at the mention of the doings in that room and tightened his hold on Magnus' leg. Magnus clenched his fist and let out a dangerous growl when he heard those sounds coming from his mate's throat making everyone in the room tremble with its intensity._

_"Lorenzo Ray! Dare threaten my mate again and see what happens!" He challenged in his true alpha voice with complete dominance making Lorenzo and everyone else go down on their knees and shock plastered on Lorenzo's face._

_Maia and Ragnor exchanged a look as they got up then looked at Magnus. "Magnus, your... mate?" Ragnor questioned._

_"A.. alpha... d.. don't y..yell. M..my m..mate... s.. safe... a.. a g..good alpha... g.. good smell..."_

_Magnus' expressions softened as he bent down and held his omegas hand carefully. He then held his wrist above his omegas nose as he inhaled his scent, sandalwood, and jasmine, calming his frightened nerves. He stood like that and gently stroked his head until his mate calmed down completely._

_"What's your name?" He asked softly._

_"A...Alec...."_

_"Alec, you need not be frightened of Lorenzo, okay. He won't be able to do anything to you. I promise you that. I won't let him hurt you ever again. Do you... do you trust me?"_

_"M..my mate... g.. good guy... t...trust you..."_

_Magnus smiled as Ragnor and Maia looked at their interaction with awe. They knew Magnus better than anyone else, they knew Magnus wasn't the kind of person who held patience, he was known for his dominant nature and boldness. So him talking to someone in that voice was a sight to watch._

_"You filthy bitch! Dare say a word and your blood will be painted on these walls next!" Lorenzo roared while struggling in the officer's grip._

_That was the last straw for Magnus when Alec whimpered again and tried to hide under his long jacket. He held his mate and stroked his head as gently as possible and wiped his tears until he calmed down completely. He then stood up and turned towards Lorenzo._

_"You made a mistake there Lorenzo Ray!" Magnus growled. "Ragnor, I'm sorry, but your suspect won't walk out of here on his legs!"_

_"Well, he had been warned!" Ragnor shrugged._

_"And what will you do, huh? Beat me up? I dare you to put hands on me!" Lorenzo challenged in his alpha voice._

_"No Lorenzo, I won't put hands on you but I'll tell you how painful a bite can be! Because judging by the marks on my mate's neck, that was definitely you!" Magnus said calmly yet dominantly, a clear sign of silence before the storm._

_Lorenzo let out a maniacal laugh at that. "So now you'll mate me, tut tut... we'll I'm honored, come on, have me!" He tilted his head exposing his neck having a sly smirk on his face._

_"That's where you're wrong Lorenzo!" Magnus said through gritted teeth and his soft brown eyes turned into vicious red. Lorenzo paled when he saw the true alpha's eyes and before he could register, Magnus was in his huge wolf form and was standing above him boring his vicious red eyes into his soul. Lorenzo held his breath but a scream escaped from his mouth when Magnus jabbed his canines into the flesh of his legs._

_"A true alpha, no... Magnus, forgive me, please leave me. I won't hurt your mate! Please, don't kill me! I'm sorry!" Lorenzo kept pleading until Magnus stopped and cleaned the blood with Lorenzo's jacket. He then turned towards his Omega only to find that he was hiding behind one of the walls, trembling with fear. He slowly walked towards him as his vicious red eyes turned into a soft blue and jet black fur turned into golden brown._

_Alec gulped but started calming down when he noticed the eyes of the wolf was soft and beautiful and not scary. When Magnus was near Alec, he lowered his head and front body as he sat in front of his mate. Alec reached out his shaking hand and put it over the wolf's head, stroking it lightly. He didn't even realize that he was smiling when he noticed the smile on his wolf's face as he kept patting his head._

_Ragnor and Maia exchanged a look and smiled. They had only heard the rumors that a true alpha only submits to his mate and no one else, be it alpha, beta, or omega but they were seeing that for the first time and it was a sight to behold._

_When Magnus was sure that his mate wasn't scared anymore he shifted back in his human form and held him close to himself._

_"Alec, are you okay? See, there's nothing to be scared of, hm? Can you talk to us?"_

_"Y..yes."_

_Magnus looked at Ragnor and he nodded._

_"Okay, Alec. Since how long are you here?" Ragnor questioned._

_Alec looked at his mate and gripped his hand tightly. "It's okay Alec," Magnus spoke softly and stroked his head._

_"D...don't know.."_

_"Okay, where do you live in London? I mean so that we can know where he took you from."_

_"L... London?"_

_Magnus, Ragnor, and Maia exchanged a look and Lorenzo growled who was quickly shut off by the officer kicking on his flushed out leg._

_"Alec," Magnus started in a gentle tone "You're in London. Are you not from London?"_

_Alec slowly shook his head. "N..no, N...New York."_

_Ragnor glared at Lorenzo then turned towards Alec. "Lorenzo brought you here?"_

_"N..no, w...was sold to him. M..me and others."_

_"Ragnor..." Magnus held his hand in the air to quieten his best friend before he could ask another question when he felt his mate trembling badly. He put his wrist over his nose as Alec inhaled deep breaths of his scent. Magnus looked at his mate with worry in his eyes as he slowly started calming down again. When Alec was fine he moved a little and gently placed Alec's head over his shoulder near his scent gland and kept stroking his head so that he can inhale his scent whenever he feels scared._

_Magnus sighed softly when Alec rested his hands over his lap and started tugging at his pants. He looked up at Ragnor and nodded._

_"Do you know who sold you? Or who bought you here?"_

_"In.. New York, I... met Va... Valentine Morgenstern last, after that... I... I don't remember anything. Th...then I... I was somewhere dark, I heard a name... Dear... Dearborn, th..then I was here."_

_"Valentine Morgenstern! he's a famous businessman. He has so many companies under him." Maia said as she kept admiring the way Magnus was holding his mate, gently and lovingly._

_"Alec, do you know Valentine personally?" Ragnor questioned next._

_"M..my dad's b.. business partner i..in New York."_

_"So, a serpent in the bosom! Why am not surprised!" Maia stated._

_"You said others, what others? And do you know where are they?"_

_"Other... other omegas." He looked around in the room then pointed towards a metal door then lowered his eyes and pointed towards all the blood. Lorenzo let out a loud growl but was shut off by the officer again._

_"My god!" Maia shivered while Ragnor ordered one of his officers to break the door and get everyone out. When the door opened, they found that most of the omegas there were dead, but some of them were alive and heavily injured. They got them out and led them to the ambulance standing outside._

_"This is terrifying. I can't believe this! You're a true monster, Lorenzo!" Magnus spat._

_"Alec, I know talking about this one will be hard for you..." Ragnor said and looked at his best friend, "but we need to know this. What is this room and what happened here? And to you."_

_"Al... Alpha kept us here. Th...they tortured us, r.. raped us. A..and kill... killed the ones who... fought back."_

_"Alpha?"_

_Alec pointed towards Lorenzo who was giving him a death glare. Magnus held him protectively when he started shivering again._

_"Wait, you said they, were there more?"_

_"Y..yes. All strong alphas."_

_"Can you name them? if you know that is."_

_"N.. not all b.. but some. H..him, Mal... Malcom, Seb... Sebastian, Zara, Ca... Camille a..and As... Asmodeous."_

_Magnus froze at that and looked at Ragnor and Maia ignoring the smirk formed on Lorenzo's lips._

_"Alec," Magnus spoke softly, "Asmodeous as in Asmodeous Bane?"_

_"I... I.. guess, yes. That... that's what alpha call... called him."_

_Magnus tightened his fist and tried to keep himself calm. He knew his father was strict and had an orthodox mentality but this he didn't imagine. He was already struggling to keep his anger at bay but he wasn't prepared to hear what his omega said next._

_"Th.. this bl.. blood here i..is of newly born ch..child's and us omegas va.. vaginas too!" Every eye turned towards him when he said that and Lorenzo growled viciously making Alec jump._

_"Hey... calm down, he won't be able to hurt you, okay. Don't be scared." Magnus soothed his frightened omega even though he was trying not to burst with anger._

_"Alec, what you just said, it is horrifying at another level. Are you an eye witness of it?" Ragnor questioned as he rubbed his arms which had goosebumps all over them._

_"Y...yes. Mine's too. In.. in front of my eyes. The alphas said... that... it's against nature... we... omegas are... freaks and so... our child."_

_"Oh god! I don't think I can listen anymore!" Maia shivered and rubbed her arms._

_"I.. Magnus, I'm so sorry but I have to ask this." Ragnor looked at Magnus who first sighed then nodded. "Alec, do you know who... who raped you and murdered your child?"_

_Tears formed in Alec's eyes when he remembered their faces. He started panicking but was quickly calmed down by the relaxing scent of sandalwood and jasmine as Magnus held him close._

_"Yes... it... it was a g..gang..." He trailed off but was encouraged by others that they understand what he's trying to say and continue. "It.. it was Seb... Sebastian, h..him and t...two others. Asmodeous does the killings... of... everyone's."_

_Magnus clenched his fist but he kept his anger at bay for his mate and helped him to stand up. "Ragnor, I'm taking him to hospital. You have your suspects, do whatever you want, but know that if anyone tries to hurt my mate, I'll rip their throat off!"_

_Ragnor chuckled and shook his head. "Aye! Aye! Captain!" He then grabbed Lorenzo by the collar and dragged him out of the house._

_____________________

***Ninth month of pregnancy***

"Fruits- check, juice- check, chicken salad- check, choco-chip cupcake- check, no work- check. Good job, Alexander!" Magnus smile who was sitting beside Alec on the bed and cleaned his husband's mouth with a napkin then helped him to lay down making him pout.

"My white sauce pasta with pickles not check!" Alec grumbled then whined and waved his hands towards Magnus like a cat pawing his legs in the air. Magnus sighed, shook his head, held Alec's hand then kissed his forehead, nose, and lips.

"What are you, a cat?"

"No, a wolf." He growled to prove his point.

"Alexander! Stop that! You're a weirdo. And as I already told you, none of your unhealthy diets is gonna continue. Now you, rest. I'll wake you up when dinner will be ready!"

"I'm tired of restiiiinnnggg!" Alec whined.

"And I'm not listening! Rest! I have some work so I'll be in my office. Shout for me if you need anything, okay?"

Alec pouted and kept glaring at his husband.

"Okay?" Magnus forced on his word.

"Gaah! Fine!" Magnus sighed then looked outside the window and noticed it was cloudy and trees were dancing on the beats of winds. He smiled then glanced at his husband.

"Should I open the windows?"

Alec looked outside and a warm smile appeared on his face. "Yes, please."

Magnus walked towards the windows and opened them, letting the cool zephyrs and earthly aroma enter his room. He turned back and noticed Alec looking up at him with an adorable look. He walked towards him, pecked his lips then pecked over his fully grown belly, mumbling a quick I love you to their child.

"Now, sleep."

Alec sighed. "Fine!"

····

A shot of pain running through his ribs towards his belly woke Alec up. He groaned and put his hand over his bump.

"Ughhh! What do you want, my little queen?" He squeezed his eyes from the pain but after few seconds it died down. Licking his lips he slowly opened his eyes when another wave of pain washed over his abdomen.

"Aghhhh!" He breathed through the pain but then suddenly realized that the sheets below him were completely wet. "Fuck! Nonononononono... Aghhhhh! Really!"

He fluttered his eyes and when another wave of pain died down. "MAGNUS!" He yelled on top of his lungs and gripped the sheets.

"Slow down my queen! Aghhh! MAGNUS!"

"Alexander?" Magnus came running inside the room when he heard his husband screaming for him. "What happened?"

Through his panting because of another wave of pain that hit him which was stronger this time, he pointed towards the wet bedsheet below him. Magnus looked at where Alec was pointing at and his mouth fell open.

"Really, Alexander? You peed on the bed again! Ughh! Flora is going to kill... OUCH!" Magnus removed the pillow that hit his face and looked at his husband who was glaring daggers at him.

"My water broke, you idiot!" Alec yelled through the pain.

"Oh!" Magnus said, but then when his brain registered what that means, he went into panic mode. "Oh my god! Your water broke! Oh my god! What should I do? I... I should call Dot, yes, I should inform... AOWW!" Another pillow hit his chest this time, and he looked at his husband, completely panicked.

"Take me to the hospital, asshole!" He took the car keys from the side table, which luckily for him was kept just beside him, and threw it towards his husband who barely caught it.

Magnus juggled with the keys but finally gripped it then ran towards his husband and helped him to stand up. Taking the house keys, they as quickly as possible got out of the house, got in the car and Magnus drove them to the hospital.

"DOROTHEA! CATARINA!" Magnus yelled for his friends and doctors as soon as entered the hospital.

"Magnus, what... oh god! Alec's in labor? Cat, get the wheelchair! Nurse, go and inform the maternity ward! Alec come on!"

"Aghhh! D...ot! Mag...!" Alec screamed from pain and held both of their hands in a death grip.

"Dot, here! Alec breathe! Okay, breathe!" Cat got the wheelchair and they quickly ran towards the maternity section because judging by the contractions Alec was having, he was about to deliver at any time.

"Magnus, be with Alec, I'll tell the others!" Catarina said and left to call the others.

"Okay!"

······

"Alexander! It's okay, just breathe, okay, just breathe!" Magnus tried to soothe his husband as he stood beside him in the ICU in his protective suit while the doctors were running around.

"What else do you think I'm doing!?" Alec screamed through his pain and panted heavily as he kept a strong grip on Magnus' hand.

"I... I mean... deep... deep breaths..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DOROTHEA! GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" He screamed when a jolt of pain hit his lower back and belly with great intensity, making Magnus' heart broke with the choice of his words.

"Calm down, Alec! Focus on pushing, okay? We're there!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Alexander, just breathe, darling! Focus-"

"SHUT UP! It's your fault! If you wouldn't have put your long dick inside me then I wouldn't be facing this today! Never touch me again! Anghhh! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Magnus loosened his grip on Alec's hand and gulped, as his eyes became sad and teary but Alec reached out for his hand and gripped it again, trying to find the comfort and strength he was getting from it, oblivious of the effect of his words on his mate.

Dorothea suppressed her smile but when she noticed Magnus' face, she reached out her hand and gave a gentle squeeze to Magnus'.

"Magnus, whatever Alec is saying right now, don't take it on your heart, okay? It's the pain talking not him. He doesn't even realize he's answering you back. And if I be honest, I've heard worse. So chill up and help your husband, and be ready to listen more of it."

"Oh, okay." He got relieved and stroked his husband's head when he screamed on top of his lungs once again.

"Everything set?" Catarina asked.

"Yes, it's time, Alec start pushing."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAGNUS! YOU IDIOT! WHY YOU PUT ME THROUGH THIS!?"

"Uhhh.. umm... just breathe, darling... Breathe. Okay? You have to push...."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

After half an hour, and Magnus facing lots of embarrassing and angry comments from Alec, their child was finally out in the world, wailing on top of her lungs and completely healthy. Catarina cleaned all the blood from the newly born's body, wrapped her in a clean and fluffy towel then carefully handed her to the one who had birthed her.

A teardrop escaped from Alec's eyes when he held his child in his arms, who was by the god's graciousness, alive and healthy this time.

"She has your eyes, unique hazel," Magnus said as he wiped his tears, who was now sitting beside his husband.

"And your smile," Alec said and smiled at his husband. "Magnus, I'm so sorry for all the things I said."

"Alexander, don't be sorry. I know now it was the pain talking, so I'm not even upset, okay?"

"Thank you." He smiled warmly then looked down and noticed how their daughter was looking at Magnus with her tiny curious eyes. He then held her towards Magnus who looked a little scared.

"Want to hold her?" Magnus gulped but then carefully took her from Alec's arms and as soon as she was in his hold she started giggling and laughing and made grabby hands towards Magnus' goatee.

"And she had your laugh!"

"Oh please!" Alec complained but was a light shade of pink already. "But it does look like she's going to be a naughty one." He laughed when she successfully grabbed his goatee and started pulling it down.

"Bumblebee! You naughty girl!" Magnus held her tiny hand and kissed all over it. "Oh god! Alexander, we still were stuck on two names for her right?" Alec nodded. "So, Annabelle or Penelope?"

"I actually have one more name in mind." He admitted.

"And that is?"

"Umm... Madeline after Magdalene..." He bit his lip as he looked at his husband hopefully.

Magnus's eyes teared up when he heard that from his mate. "Af... After my mama?"

"Uhh... yeah... if you want that is!"

"Alexander, you know, you're the best thing that happened to me! I love you so much!" He leaned in and pecked his mate's lips tenderly.

Alec smiled as relief flooded inside him. "So?"

"So," Magnus looked at the bundle of joy in his arms and kissed her tiny forehead. "Madeline it is. Madeline Lightwood Bane!"


	2. My beautiful True Alpha

**!W! Use of strong language.**

**_______________________________________**

***Time frame of Alec's rescue***

It had been days since Magnus found his mate and admitted him to the hospital. The man was recovering but had a lot of scars, bite marks, and scratches which will take a long time to heal.

Alec was still frightened and Magnus was worried if he'll ever recover from the mental trauma he had faced.

Right now, he was sitting beside the hospital bed, holding Alec's hand and gently stroking his head as he slept.

"Magnus..."

He looked up at the source of the voice and saw Ragnor walking towards him.

"Are you going to stay here all night?"

"Are you seriously asking me that!?"

"No need to snap at me, Bane. I'm just asking because you haven't slept in days."

Magnus sighed and outstretched his hand to fix the lock of hair falling over Alec's eyes. "I don't care, Ragnor."

"You're in love, aren't you?" There's was a light teasing smile on Ragnor's face earning a deadpan from Magnus.

"I can't believe I found my mate like this, that too an Omega. I don't know what to do, Ragnor. Asmodeous made me believe that my mate would be another alpha, maybe a beta but never an Omega."

"He's a true monster, Magnus. We kept telling you but you never believed us. At least now you know his true face."

"I know and... I'm sorry." He took a deep breath, "Anyways, I'm going to New York with Alec, to send him home with safety and... to meet his family as well. He's my mate, so that's my duty."

Ragnor squeezed Magnus' shoulder lightly. "That'll be best for him. He's needed for one last hearing tomorrow then you both can-" he was stopped mid-sentence when they heard whimpering noises from the sleeping man.

"Hunnnn... Nnn.. nnnoo.. please... Alpha... nnnooo.. please... huuuuhhhnn..."

"Alec, hey wake up. It's just a dream..." Magnus shook Alec's shoulder lightly.

"Huhhhnnn... Nnnnn..."

"Alec... sweetheart..."

"Sweetheart!?" Ragnor raised his brow.

"Shut up, Ragnor! Alec... hey wake up.."

"Nnnnnn.." with a jolt, Alec sat upright, panting as sweat trickled down from his forehead. "Nnnoo... wh..where..."

"Hey... calm down, you're safe. You're in the hospital." Magnus ran his hands soothingly on Alec's back making him turn his head towards him.

There were tears in his innocent hazel eyes as he scanned Magnus' face then reached out and trailed his fingers over it. "M..my... al.. alpha... you.. you won't... hurt... hurt me, right? Li... like.. other.. other alphas?"

Magnus's heart shattered into million pieces after hearing those words. At that moment, all he wanted was to kill every single person who had put hands on his mate. "No sweetheart, I will never."

"Pro... promise?"

Magnus smiled softly. "Promise, Alec."

A very tiny smile appeared on Alec's face. He looked around, bit his lip, and tugged at the blanket. Noticing, Magnus reached out and squeezed Alec's hand as gently as possible. "Do you need anything, sweetheart?"

"Umm.. y.. yeah..."

"Hey, don't hesitate. You can tell me anything."

"Umm... Hu...hungry... a..and.. n..need to... ahh.. umm..."

"Bathroom?" Magnus questions in a low and soft voice.

Alec slowly nodded and gripped the blanket tightly in his hand as if he was scared to get the permission and that broke Magnus' heart more than it already was. "It's okay to tell me anything, Alexander, I mean Alec."

A light smile crept up on Alec's face. "I... I like... that... you... you can call me... Alexander... A..Alpha."

Magnus outstretched his hand and caressed Alec's cheek with his thumb. "And you can call me Magnus, there's no need to refer me as Alpha."

"Thank... Thank you, Al... Magnus."

**************************************

***2 days later***

Alec was glancing all around the city with his frightened eyes as he gripped Magnus's arm tightly. The sun was too bright for his eyes after staying in darkness for too long and the loud honks of cars driving past them were making him anxious.

"Al... Magnus, h..how... long will it ta.. take?

"Ten to fifteen minutes, sweetheart. We're almost there. We'll be soon in New York, okay?" Magnus gently rubbed his thumb over the back of Alec's palm. He could tell how anxious the man was, that's why he decided to travel from his private jet instead of a public plane.

"Th..thank you... Magnus. I... I th.. thought I'll ne.. never escape from th..there."

"Don't thank me, Alexander. I did what I had to. And I'm doing what's needed to be done. Reuniting you with your family."

A light smile appeared on Alec's face. "You're diff.. different. Th.. those Alphas were cr.. cruel... you're... g.. good."

Magnus's heart clenched in his chest. There were many good alphas out there but because of Alphas like Lorenzo and his father, they were looked upon as cruel people, especially from the race of omegas.

"Not as good as you, sweetheart. You're a precious gem, you know that?"

A deep red blush crept on Alec's cheeks. "M.. Magnus!"

"And adorable..." Carefully, he reached out his hand and caressed his pink cheek. He wanted to peck over it but wasn't sure if Alec would be comfortable with that or not.

"Mr. Bane," the driver spoke, "we're here."

"Thank you, Mr. Thomas," Magnus said as he got out of the car, helped Alec then they walked towards the area where his private jet was parked.

....

9 hours later, they were finally in New York. It was evening here and the last rays of the sun were casting a beautiful scenery in the sky.

Both men were tired but Magnus was determined, he wanted to find Alec's family as soon as possible. Alec was still holding his hand in a tight grip, scanning everything as if someone will attack him from the shadows.

"Alexander, are you okay?" Magnus asked in a soft voice.

"Wh... What if... Val... Valentine sees me, M.. Magnus?"

Magnus's expressions softened as he gazed into those innocent frightened eyes. "Hey... don't think like that. And even if he does, you don't have to worry. He won't be able to hurt you and I'll make sure of that."

"Th.. thank you."

"Let's go now."

As they walked towards the area where the car waiting for them was parked, a loud commotion could be heard that was coming from the security office making Alec whimper with fright. Magnus soothingly rubbed his back then turned towards the man who was keeping all the luggage inside the car.

"Mr. Edward, what's going on?"

"I have no idea Sir. It was like this when I came with the luggage."

"Actually," the local person who was helping Edward spoke. "The security head owns a private helipad in the adjacent land. I've seen him traveling frequently and fights like this happens every second day."

"Jesus! Poor head. Must be really-" he was cut off mid-sentence when a loud bang of a table crushing through the metal wall echoed in the whole surrounding.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU GIVE UP MR. WAYLAND!? HAVE YOU SEARCHED EVERY CITY, EVERY CONTINENT, EVERY ISLAND, HUH!? I DON'T CARE IF YOU AND YOUR FUCKING TEAM HAS TO TRAVEL TO ATLANTA OR EVEN IN THE DEPTH OF OCEAN! YOU CAN NOT GIVE UP! WE ARE TRAVELING TO SMALLEST OF THE TOWNS, SEARCHING IN THE AREAS YOU CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE AND YOU CAN'T EVEN SEARCH A SINGLE CONTINENT! IT'S BEEN ALMOST AN YEAR NOW! WOULD YOU HAVE SAID THE SAME THING IF THIS HAPPENED TO YOUR FAMILY MEMBER!? TELL ME, WOULD YOU!?"

"My goodness, this man seems really pissed off. God bless the security-"

"J... Jace!" Alec's eyes were wide as he glanced towards the security office. "M.. Magnus, J...Jace, it.. it's my br.. brother..."

"What!? That's great Alexander. Mr. Edward, can you wait?"

"Sure Sir."

Without wasting any second, they ran towards the office only to find that the office was completely trashed by the hands of Jace and he was still shouting at the poor security head.

"J...Jace!" Alec tried to call but the man was completely lost to his anger. "J...Jace! C..Calm down... J.. Jace!" He frowned and tried to reach out when Jace slammed another chair on the wall, shattering it into pieces making him whimper. "J...Jace, stop!"

The whimper that escaped from Alec's throat broke Magnus's heart. "QUIET!" He commanded in his true alpha voice. Every person present there went still from the intensity of his command and a pin drop silence blanketed in the environment.

Jace couldn't believe what just happened. He was an Alpha and obliging to command of another Alpha was something he never imagined to happen because the existence of TRUE Alphas was rare. Turning towards the person, his eyes widened when he saw Alec standing beside the man. "ALEC!"

"J.. Jace!"

Jace ran towards Alec and hugged his brother tightly as tears kept falling from his eyes. "ALEC! DUDE! Where were you!? How... Do you know how scared we were!?"

"J.. Jace... pl.. please..." Alec body went still as soon as Jace hugged him, he tried to push him away but his grip was tight when,

"Leave him, Mr. Lightwood!" Magnus spoke in his alpha voice, this time a little gently but the impact was equal.

Jace's eyes were wide as he stared at Magnus. Wiping his tears, he looked between both men then turned towards Magnus. "Who... who are you? What are you doing with my brother and... Alec, where were you? All these months... And, now... what..."

"H..he... save..saved me J.. Jace... He's M.. Magnus..."

"Dude! You're stuttering again! What in the world had happened!? Where were you!?" He tried to reach out again when Magnus stopped him again.

"Mr. Lightwood-"

"Herondale, Jace Herondale."

"Oh, sorry. Mr. Herondale, it.. would be better... if you don't... touch him. We... actually... rescued him from... Omega..." He glanced at Alec and held his hand and the man gripped it tightly. "Omega traffickers, so you can understand..." He trailed off.

A look of realization dawned upon Jace. Tears escaped from his eyes as he gazed at Alec. "A...Alec... Oh my god! I'm... I'm so sorry. I... Oh god! Where though? We searched so many cities!"

"London," Magnus said on Alec's behalf. "We just landed and heard this commotion."

Jace turned towards Mr. Wayland, angry eyes boring into the man's soul. "Didn't you said you searched London too, Mr. Wayland!? What kind of searching you did, huh!?"

A low whimper escaped from Alec's throat when Jace raised his voice again. "J...Jace... pl.. please... don't sh...shout..."

"I'm sorry, Alec... I'm so sorry." He tried to reach out for his brother but Alec backed off and kept whimpering and that shattered Jace's heart. Alec was never scared of him, he was an Omega but strong and powerful than any other omegas. "Hey, calm down Alec."

"Alexander... hey, calm down," Magnus rubbed soothing circles on his mate's back then pulled up his sleeve to expose the scent gland on his wrist and bought it against Alec's nose. "Breath, sweetheart, breath, calm down..."

As soon as the sweet smell of Sandalwood and jasmine filled Alec's nostrils, he started calming down and held Magnus's hand. "Th.. thank you, Al... Magnus..."

Jace's eyes were wide as he looked between both men. "You're... Alec's mate? When? How?"

"It's a long story." Magnus said, "I think we should talk after reaching your home, it's getting dark."

Jace nodded. "I'll inform others."

.............

Everyone was gathered in the living room of Lightwoods farmhouse, Maryse was pacing around while all of them were eagerly waiting for Jace to arrive. Since the time Jace had called and informed that he had found Alec, time seemed to slow for them.

"When will this idiot arrive!?" Robert exclaimed, "doesn't he know I'm an impatient person!? I need to know where Alec is, Val! It's been almost 12 months now, almost a year!"

"Calm down, Robs..." Valentine squeezed his friend's shoulder lightly. "I'm sure wherever Alec is, he'll be okay. Don't worry. Jocelyn, go and check on Maryse."

Jocelyn nodded, stood up, and walked towards Maryse who was now striding and biting her nails. Clary, Luke, and Simon were also there, waiting impatiently to find the good news.

Simon and Clary were sitting beside Izzy, Max was sleeping in his room after crying his eyes out once again and Luke was leaning over the wall beside the television, arms crossed above his chest.

"Rob, I'll go and talk to Mr. William, see if he's available. If we need to move right away, at least we'll have a pilot coz' I'm sure Mr. Wayland is not going to work for us anymore."

"You're right Luke," Robert agreed, "thank you for doing so much for us."

"We're friends Robert, don't say that. I'll be back." With that, he walked towards the balcony while everyone continued to wait.

After a minute or so, a car honk caught everyone's attention. "Finally! I'm going to kill him for taking so long!" Maryse exclaimed.

"Calm down, Mary." Valentine said, "he only has the news, it's not like-"

Izzy gasped loudly cutting him off mid-sentence as she kept staring at the main door. "Alec... Oh my god! Alec! Jace meant he literally found him, not just where he is! Oh my god!"

Everyone's eyes turned towards the door followed with a collective gasp and before Alec could even step in, Izzy sprinted towards him and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Alec..." She sobbed into his chest. "Where were you, big brother? Where were you? What happened to you?"

Alec stilled as soon as she hugged him tightly and glanced between Jace and Magnus, hands half-raised in the air as his shirt kept getting soaked by Izzy's sobs. "I.. Izzy..."

The stiffness didn't get unnoticed by Magnus and he mentally cursed himself when he remembered that there were female Alphas too who were involved in this brutality. He eyed Jace, hoping that he understands as he didn't know Alec's family so he has no right to stop them.

As soon as Jace understood why Magnus eyed him like that, he quickly grabbed Izzy and pulled her back. Through their ride of barely half-hour, the only thing he found was that Alec was kept as a slave in a house of a known businessman of London, was tortured, and gang raped repeatedly. When Alec started whimpering from the flash of memories, they stopped the conversation and the rest of the ride went in silence.

"Alec... Honey..." Maryse wiped her tears then ran towards Alec but Jace stopped her and slowly shook his head.

"Jace, what are you doing?"

"Mom, d..dad, I.. Izzy, please don't... t.. touch me... I... don't want t..to be t.. touched.."

The way Alec was griping onto the stranger's hand and the tone he used while speaking was enough for everybody to understand what had happened with him.

"Oh, Alec..." Maryse whispered and wiped the teardrop that fell on her face.

"Enough of keeping him standing like that," Robert said, "We should let him rest first. Talking could be done afterward, the main thing is that he's back. Come on son, come in and have some rest."

"Wait," Valentine interrupted, "Rob, I think we should take him to my farmhouse instead. You know I have an inbuilt mini-hospital there because of Joce's health condition. If he'll need any type of medical help, it'll be available within a second."

"That's a great idea, Val-"

"N..No!" Alec stuttered, if he hadn't noticed Valentine before, he certainly did now and it was doing no good to him. That man was boring his monstrous eyes into his soul making his whole body shiver. He could hear his heartbeats as he tried to hide behind Magnus while holding his hand in a death grip. "D...dad, p..please n...no!"

"Alec, son-"

"Are you Valentine Morgenstern?" Magnus questioned, interrupting Robert making everyone turn towards him. The way Alec was holding on to him for dear life was a clear indication that he was the man behind his misery.

"Yes, I am," Valentine answered in a formal tone. "But who are you to question about us? I don't think you even introduced yourself. Know what, it doesn't matter. Judging from Alec's condition, you must be the driver who helped Jace so I'll suggest you to shut up and leave. It's our family matter."

Magnus gritted his teeth as he put on the fakest smile he could muster. "As a matter of fact, I won't. I'm sorry for not giving my introduction, I'm Magnus, not a driver as you presumed. I just didn't want to interrupt with my introduction as you all were having an emotional moment so I was waiting for the right time."

"I'm sorry about my husband, Mr. Magnus." Jocelyn spoke in a soft voice, "he could be rude at times. I'm Jocelyn. Do you know us?"

"It's okay, Mrs. Morgenstern. Actually I don't. Though I do have a question for your husband." He turned towards Valentine while shielding Alec from that monster's eyes. "Why do you want Alexander to stay at your farmhouse?"

"Are you deaf!?" Valentine exclaimed, "so that he can have better rest! And who are you to question it in the first place!?"

Magnus growled. "So that he can have better rest or so that you can kidnap him again and send to Omega traffickers in London!?"

A loud collective gasp echoed in the surrounding and all the pair of eyes turned towards Valentine.

"Val!?"

"Valentine!?"

"Dad!?"

"Are you people seriously listening to a stranger!?"

"H..he... d..did," Alec said, he didn't know from where he got that courage but he did.

"Alec...." Maryse breathed out, tears flowing uncontrollably from her eyes as she tried to process what her son had been through.

"H..he.. called me t..to... the construction site... th.. that day... f.. for inspec... inspection but th..then at...attacked me from... be.. behind. Wh... when I woke... woke up, I.... w..was in a d...dark room with m.. many omegas."

"You filthy bitch!" Valentine roared.

Alec whimpered and hid behind Magnus, seeking all the warmth and safety his mate was providing.

Robert turned towards his close friend, eyes filled with betrayal and hurt. "Valentine, how could you!? This whole time!? You knew where Alec was, you knew what condition was he in. How can you do this, Val!?"

Valentine chuckled then burst into laughter. Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at the betrayer.

"You idiots! It was so easy to fool you all. You want to hear the truth Robert, then listen. I hate these filthy disgusting omegas. I hate them. The only reason we became friends, the reason I approached you to become my business partner was you and your money. You have the smartest brain, Robert. You were there already where I always wanted to be. A rich and successful businessman. This filth added as a lottery for me."

"VALENTINE!"

"DON'T SCREAM AT ME!" Valentine used his superior alpha voice to command and Robert was down on his knees, looking up at him wide-eyed. He smirked then turned towards Alec. "You idiots! ALL OF YOU DOWN ON YOUR KNEES! AND YOU FILTHY OMEGA, STAND UP AND FOLLOW ME!"

Wide-eyed, everyone kneeled on the floor, their bodies moving automatically and the betas and omega present there were whimpering as well except for one, Magnus. Alec stood up but Magnus stopped him, walked forward, and stood in front of him like a shield.

"YOU STUPID DRIVER, I SAID DOWN ON YOUR KNEES! AND YOU DIRT, FOLLOW ME!"

"If you put even a single finger on my mate, I swear I'll vanish your entire existence, Valentine Morgenstern!" Magnus snarled, shielding his mate from that monster's reach that startled everyone.

"So you're this filth's mate. How pathetic! You stupid alpha, trying to resist my command. Mine! You will pay for it!" Taking a step forward, he stood head straight in front of Magnus, boring his predatory eyes in Magnus's. "Take your filthy mate's hand, drag him outside and crush him under your car!"

Most of the members present there gasped, except for Jace. Jace was the only one who knew Magnus was a true alpha and was curiously waiting for the events that were about to unfold.

Magnus clenched his fist while glaring straight into Valentine's eyes. "You stupid superior alphas," he growled out, "always forget there's one superior to you as well."

Valentine's eyes widened. "No! That cannot be possible. You can't be-"

"KNEEL!" Magnus commanded in his true alpha voice, the intensity of it hitting every single person present there.

Valentine's knees trembled as it almost touched the floor, almost. He grabbed the armrest of the nearby couch and tried to stand, defying the burning ache of his body. "I... will... never submit... in front... of... any...one."

"Looks like you have a very big ego, Valentine. Hope you know what happens when you refuse to oblige a command of a true alpha."

"You... can't... make...me," Valentine growled, looked around, and saw that Jocelyn was kneeling on the floor right beside him so he grabbed her by hairs, forced her to stand, and held his pocket knife above her throat. "Let.. me... go... else... I'll... kill... her.."

"Mom!"

"Drop the knife, Valentine!" Magnus commanded, but Valentine's ego was bigger than anything, he kept holding it although his fingers were loosening.

Magnus was desperate to shift and attack but that women's safety mattered. He had dealt with egoistic alphas before so he knew that Valentine will hurt her if he'll make any move and that he didn't want.

Seeing that as his victory, Valentine starting walking towards the door, his body was burning with an ache but that doesn't matter to him. As soon as he was outside on the pavement, a wolf attacked him from behind resulting in loosen his grip on Jocelyn.

Jocelyn ran inside as soon as she was free and seeing the opportunity Magnus shifted and jumped over Valentine, pinning him down when that second wolf dragged him inside.

"Leave me you disgusti...aaaaaaaaahhhhhh...." Before Valentine could finish, Magnus dug his canines into his shoulder, at the closest area from his voice box, breaking his alpha command not just for now but for good. The second wolf bit him on the leg, tearing most of the flesh off his leg so he can't stand. Both Wolf's eyes met, and with the communication only they can understand, attacked Valentine in sync.

"Alec..."

"Mom!"

Maryse was beside Alec within a blink of an eye and so was Clary beside Jocelyn, both consoling the other one but they all were shocked beyond words.

"I can't believe Valentine did this. I feel like I never knew him, Clary." Jocelyn sobbed.

"I knew about Magnus, but who's that second alpha wolf?" Jace questioned and every eye turned towards that second wolf.

The way Magnus was attacking Valentine overwhelmed Alec. He had just met his mate and that man was ready to do anything for him. "M... Magnus... d.. don't kill... h..him, pl.. please."

Magnus turned towards his mate and the fear he saw in Alec's eyes broke his heart. Slowly, he started walking towards Alec as his black fur changed into golden brown and red eyes into soft blue making everyone gasp. Even the second wolf was looking at him with awe.

When he reached in front of his mate, he sat, lowered his body, and tilted his head up, slightly leaning it towards Alec.

A light smile appeared on Alec's face, he kneeled on the floor and reached his hand to stroke his mate's head.

Magnus nosed his face up, touching his mate's chin and looking at him with adoration, then carefully moved further and gave a light lick over Alec's nose, hoping that Alec would be comfortable with it.

Alec scrunched his face when Magnus licked his nose, then with the help of the back of his hand wiped off his mate's saliva. "Magnus... didn't know you were naughty." He said while having a light smile on his face.

For the first time after their meeting, Alec didn't stutter and was smiling too. Seeing it as a positive sign, Magnus started licking his nose while being careful of his lips.

"Hey... Magnus..." Alec kept smiling but then burst into laughter when Magnus rolled over and exposed his belly, his head placed on his lap and blinking up at him adorably. "Magnus..." He ran his fingers through his mate's fur and swore that he noticed a smile.

"Aaaaaaaalllllleeeeeccccccc! You back! You back!" Max's voice caught everyone's attention and saw that the six-year-old was sprinting towards Alec.

"Max!" Max jumped on Alec and hugged his brother tightly.

"Alec! I missed you. Don't go again..."

"I missed you... t..too Max. I won't g..go again. P.. promise." Alec hugged him back, then carefully placed him on the floor and wiped off his tears just when his skin touched something soft and silky. He turned his head only to find that Magnus was reaching out for his face again and his soft blue eyes looked sad.

"I'm f.. fine, Magnus."

"Max, go back to your room. You'll get time to talk to Alec, okay? Just go to room right now." Maryse said.

"Okay..."

When max left, Magnus carefully shifted back then gazed at his mate's features adoringly. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yes, I'm f..fine, but..." his eyes wandered towards the second wolf. It was beautiful, had dark grey fur with emerald green eyes. "Mr. E.. Edward?"

"No, he's a beta. I don't know who that is." Magnus answered.

"Wait, where's Luke?" Robert questioned and that's when it clicked he never came back after finishing his call.

The wolf started shifting but everyone gasped when in that Wolf's place stood Luke.

"Luke!?" Jocelyn spoke, "you're a true wolf? And when..." She trailed off.

"When I returned after making the call, I saw that all of you were on your knees and Val was fighting with this man. I heard everything and... sneaked out from the balcony so I can attack him when he's outside. I can't believe he did all this. And about my true alpha identity, I hid it because I was scared of your reactions. You know how situations were back in our time, Jocelyn. How true alpha were considered a threat."

Jocelyn, Maryse, and Robert exchanged a look then turned towards Luke. "We understand Luke," Maryse reassured.

"Thank you, Maryse. Though," he turned towards the man who had him in awe seconds ago. "Magnus right? You're Alec's mate?"

"This is not how we planned to tell but yes." Now that the threat was over, he was in an awkward situation with his mate's family.

"How did you do that? I mean changing the color of your fur and eyes? It's unheard of."

Magnus frowned. "What... do you mean?" He asked in a polite tone. "It's natural to me. It's been like that always. I never knew it was something rare."

"Son, no true alpha can do that. It's like you have two wolves in one body which is not possible."

That was news to Magnus. "That's... not what I was taught..." He trailed off, already starting to question the lessons Asmodeous taught him.

"So you're Alec's mate!?" Izzy broke the uncomfortable silence. "How did you find Alec, what happened in London, tell us everything!"

"Calm down Isabelle." Robert said, "Let him rest first besides, what are we going to do with Valentine?" He glanced at the bleeding, fainted body of Valentine.

"I can handle that." A voice said from the doorway. "Only if you all give me the permission to."

"Mr. Edward," Magnus spoke, "are you sure?"

"Yes Sir, but only if I have the permission."

"I don't think any of us here will mind that..." Maryse reassured.

"You heard her Mr. Edward. Just... don't ruin the car."

Edward chuckled, picked up Valentine on his shoulder like a rag then walked outside. Everyone's jaw dropped after seeing the strength that man had.

"Okay, one," Jace spoke "isn't that your driver, Magnus? And two, you said he's a beta?"

"Yes but he's an ex-military officer and was my manny for a long. When I grew up, he opted to stay and took over as the role of head staff. Whenever I travel, he travels with me."

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to disrespect." Jace apologized with honesty.

"Let's now go inside and finally have some rest. Meanwhile, I'll prepare Alec's favorite dinner. We have a lot to talk about now that Alec finally found his mate." Maryse teased and Alec blushed furiously at her remark.

"M...Mum.." The crowd burst into laughter making Magnus wonder why. He turned towards his mate but a light smile appeared on his face when he noticed his omega's cute pink cheeks. He wondered how will his life turn out to be now that he has an omega as a mate.  
  



	3. Deadly Confrontation

**!W! Graphic depictions of violence, use of strong language, and explicit * non-smut* scenes.**

*************************************

The cold breeze of the early morning of New York mixed with the slow wind of the choppers caressed Magnus' skin as he took out another bag from the car's trunk and placed it beside the bag full of homemade food.

"D.. don't...go..."

Magnus gazed up and noticed how his mate was fidgeting and had slight pink eyes. Isabelle was softly rubbing his hands while Maryse and Robert helped Edward to keep his luggage inside the chopper.

"Hey..." Magnus walked forward and carefully wiped the tear that was sitting on the edge of Alec's eyes. "Don't cry, darling. It's not forever, I'll be back, okay?"

"N..no, d.. don't go."

Magnus sighed and glanced towards Izzy then back at his mate. "I don't want to darling, but I have my whole life in London. I can't just leave it like that."

"Magnus," Izzy spoke, "Can't you create a new boutique and settle here instead?"

"Even for that, I had to go back and let my partners and staff know about the extension, Isabelle. You know how it works."

Izzy pursed her lips and nodded, still rubbing her brother's arm gently.

"N..no, pl.. please stay Mag... Magnus. Pl.. please. I... I feel sc.. scared without... y.. you."

"Hey... don't be, Alexander. You have your family back now. Besides, I have to go back anyway to pack my stuff if I move here. In either way, I had to leave for London even if it's just for a few days. So don't worry okay? I'll be back soon."

A light smile appeared on Alec's face and that was enough to rest Magnus' racing heart which was refusing to calm as he kept lying to him and his family. Yes, he was going back to London but not because he had his business to settle. Maia could handle everything and he could start a new life here without any difficulty.

He was going back because Ragnor had called and informed that all the accused suspects were proven innocent and were now roaming freely due to the corrupt government that Asmodeous and Lorenzo took advantage of. He was furious beyond words but couldn't tell anything to anyone. They all were so happy and his mate was slowly getting back to his old self. He couldn't do that to them.

Another reason was that he wanted to have a one on one confrontation with his father, about all the crimes he had bestowed upon those innocent beings. He had stayed only a couple of days with the family and they were still in the dark about his true identity, about Asmodeous. He didn't plan to lie to them forever, just wanted to wait for the right time and possibly when he returns after dealing with all those monsters for good.

"Sir, we're ready to leave!" Edward shouted breaking their moment and Magnus glanced towards his accomplice.

"Coming, Mr. Edward!" He picked up the last bag and started walking when he was stopped by Alec who was looking deeply at his face. "Alexander..."

"I... I'll... m..miss you."

A warm smile crept on his lips. "I'll miss you too, darling."

"Oh no! Magnus wait!" Maryse exclaimed, rushed towards the car, and came back with a medium-sized contained bag which she handed to him making a frown appear on his forehead. "I almost forgot, I've packed some breakfast for you and Edward. It's something I always make for Alec, hope you'll like it."

Magnus glanced at the container, then at the small trolley containing nothing but food then at Maryse. "No offense to you, Maryse but... you've already packed a lot of food for me and others. Now, this?"

"Just take it, Magnus." Robert said, "You should be glad that it's just a small bag otherwise, it's Maryse. She always packs loads of homemade food even if it's a journey of two hours."

"Robert!"

Magnus burst into laughter, kept the bag on top of others then walked towards his chopper after saying the goodbyes and settled everything. A few minutes in, the plane was in the air. He glanced down and noticed how his mate was looking up with sad eyes and his heart broke. "I'll be back soon, Alexander. I promise."

* * *

***Next evening***

***London***

After meeting Ragnor at his police department, Magnus found how his father manipulated the evidence, killed the innocent omegas who barely survived, and made a deal with the judge of the case but it wasn't just that, no. That monster made sure that this case can never reopen by bribing almost all the judges and lawsuits in London and threatening the ones who weren't corrupt.

He was enraged to the point that if Ragnor wouldn't have taken him somewhere deserted, he would have set the building on fire without a single flinch.

It was now seven in the evening and Magnus was standing in front of his house. Fist clenched, breath heavy, face the darkest shade of red as he slowly took a step forward and strode towards the door but halted when he heard a chit chat of some sort.

Heightening his senses, he tried to hear what his father was up to but his blood boiled as those voices were familiar and belonged to Camille and Lorenzo.

_'I swear if Magnus wouldn't be your son, I would have ripped his throat off. That fucker made me cripple.'_

_'Do you have any idea how much my son is in pain because of that Magnus, Asmodeous!?'_

_'Calm down, Belial, Lorenzo. That son of a bitch will get what he deserves. He'll come back here eventually and when he does I'll have to give him training in the discipline. That bastard is like Magdalene, kind and always talking about love and all bullshit.'_

_'Then force him to marry me, Asmodeous. I'll keep him under my control.'_

_'Really Camille? Then why didn't you do it when you both were together, huh? He's much more powerful to be controlled by your stupid manipulation.'_

_'Why don't we all lock him in your basement? If he won't get fed, he'll understand what we're capable of and won't try to go against us.'_

_'Sebastian is right, Asmodeous. We have to do something about it. He knows what we all do and will create trouble for us. The new batch of omegas will arrive the day after tomorrow. We have to do something about your son before that.'_

_'I agree with Malcolm. Besides, he had saved that filthy omega and by now he would at his home. I haven't heard anything from Valentine so it's possible that Valentine is behind the bars. We need to do something about that filth, Asmodeous. He had seen all our faces and can be a threat to us. Even if we are free doesn't mean that it's forever. Till the time that bastard will be alive, we won't be able to live peacefully.'_

_'I do agree with that, Belial. That disgusting breed needs to be put down. Even if it means killing his whole family. They must know it too....'_

Asmodeous's voice trailed off as Magnus lowered his senses, unable to hear anything further. His blood was about to burst out of his body and his whole body was the darkest shade of red. He just wanted to rip their throats off.

Slamming his fist against the door with full intensity, he almost made a giant hole in its center then kicked at it as the door ripped off and landed where the group was sitting.

"My, my son. Now, who's going to fix it? Coz' I definitely won't. And why so angry? You should be happy that your father is safe and sound."

"SHUT UP, ASMODEOUS!" Magnus strode towards Asmodeous, pulled him by his jacket's collar, and bore his anger-filled eyes in his soul. "SHUT UP! You don't deserve that respect, you don't deserve that honor. Hell, you don't even deserve to live!"

Asmodeous held Magnus's hands and yanked him back, smoothing his jacket while glaring at him. "Be in your limits, son! I won't bear any disrespect-"

"To hell with your fake disrespect and you! You're a true monster Asmodeous! How could you kill newborn children!? How could you do that to an innocent fragile fetus!? Just because an Omega birthed them!? How low and cold-hearted can you get!?"

"Lower your voice, son!" Asmodeous roared. "So that disgusting filth told you everything!? Sad, because he doesn't know whom he had messed with. He won't live a day and neither will you if you keep talking to me in that tone!"

Magnus flipped the wooden coffee table, shattering it into pieces as it landed all around Asmodeous making him step back while boring his predatory eyes at Magnus. "Not a single word against my mate, Asmodeous! Say anything about him and I'll rip off your head from your body!"

"Mate? That filth is your mate!?" Asmodeous spat. "So that's your mate bond talking. Belial, Malcolm, drag him to the basement and tore off all his scent glands, see if he has a bite mark and if he does, tore it off. My son would not be a mate of an omega."

Magnus picked up the shattered wooden piece and pointed it towards the approaching men. "Back!" He commanded in full true alpha voice, the intensity making everyone tremble, including Asmodeous. "You don't get to decide who my mate will be or not! And I'm actually shocked, didn't Lorenzo told you why I ripped his flesh off? Didn't he tell you that Alexander is my mate? Coz' he knew that fairly well."

Asmodeous growled and turned towards Lorenzo who was looking anywhere but at anyone, too shallow to face their eyes. "I'll deal with your unfaithful ass later Lorenzo. What are you all waiting for? ATTACK HIM!"

Sebastian picked up the butcher knife placed on the kitchen island and threw it towards Magnus, slicing his arm in the process and he let out a painful scream.

Belial moved to grab him from behind but fortunately, Magnus was fast this time. He ducked and shifted into his wolf form, snarling at them viciously as blood dripped from his wound from earlier.

"You bastard!" Lorenzo roared and took out a dagger from his crutches, aiming at Magnus but Magnus jumped at him and twisted his hand as the dagger went right through his already injured leg and Lorenzo let out a blood curling scream.

"Lorenzo! Magnus, you son of a bitch!" Belial yelled, took out his gun, and aimed at Magnus but before the bullet could release, Magnus jumped over him, twisted his hand and the bullet went right past his own forehead and his body fell on the floor.

"Father! Magnus, you bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Lorenzo roared but before he could act, Magnus was on top of him, digging his canines into the flesh of his shoulder. All he could see was red, unable to think straight. He wanted them to suffer the same way they made Alec suffer.

With the help of his crutches, Lorenzo hit Magnus on his head, but that only enraged the vicious wolf. Digging his claws on Lorenzo's face, Magnus bit his throat with an immense force that tore off his head from the rest of the body and the man died then and there.

Magnus was about to turn towards others when a sharp knife was stabbed on his back making him whimper. He looked up only to notice that it was the bitch herself, Camille.

With a quick jerk, she pulled out the knife, ready to stab again but Magnus moved out of her way, held her hand between his canines, and forced it towards her body. As a result of that, the knife went right through her stomach making her gasp.

Just as he landed on the floor, a bullet hit Camille's heart, at the position right where he was a second ago and she fell on the ground. Turning towards the man, he noticed a gun in Sebastian's hand and a dagger in Malcolm's.

A loud, commanding, and deadly snarl escaped from his throat, making both kneel on the ground and within a minute, body their heads were ripped off their bodies, arms and legs were detached and claw marks were visible all over them as Magnus licked the blood clean from his canines.

Now that only two people were left in the room, he turned towards his father who was watching everything from a distance, having a sly smirk on his face.

"Good job son. Now, this," he waved towards all the blood, "proves that you are my son. My! You're exactly like me. Dark, cruel, vicious, cold-"

Before he could complete, Magnus was on top of him, digging his claws on his face, while biting off the area where his scent gland was, earning a blood curling scream.

Not even a second later, Magnus had dug his claws on Asmodeous's chest, ripping his heart out and dragging his body in the center of the room with such an intensity that it tore off his hand from the area where Magnus was biting.

Once satisfied, Magnus sat on the floor and analyzed the room but after a minute or two, he started whimpering as his mind came back to senses and he noticed what he had done.

Shifting back in his human form, he reached out for his phone from his shaky hands and only then he noticed that he was drenched in dried blood then dialled Ragnor's number.

"Bane! I hope it's not your anger issue aga-"

"I killed them!"

"What!?"

"I killed them, Ragnor. I killed them all. I couldn't control myself. I don't know what gotten into me. I... I..."

"Calm down, Magnus. Be where you are, I'll be there soon!"

Magnus slumped on the ground and started waiting after Ragnor hung up the call. After what felt like an eternity but were only twenty minutes, there were footsteps of running and soon, Ragnor and Edward ran in but froze and their eyes widened when they wandered their eyes all around the area.

"What the actual fuck, Magnus!? You did this!?" Ragnor stuttered out.

"Ragnor, Mr. Edward. I... I don't know what got into me. I don't..."

"Calm down, son." Edward was beside Magnus within a blink of an eye, running soothing circles on his back. "You were mad beyond words, it's understandable."

"But... But Mr. Edward..."

"He's right, Magnus. The way you were at the office foretold about this. I suspected that this will happen, just not..." Ragnor trailed off and looked around the room.

"So you won't arrest me?" Magnus frowned.

"And build a case against whom? Your vicious wolf form whose primary instinct is to attack its threat? Do I look like a fool? There's no law against a wild animal attacking a human. It's what their nature is."

Magnus's frown deepened and he looked around, only to witness deep claw marks only every single body with claw marks a size larger than any normal wolf. More likely a giant-sized werewolf which he certainly wasn't or.... was?

"I don't know whether to thank you or feel guilty for losing control." Magnus whispered, "but Ragnor-"

"No buts, Bane. This bastard bribed not just Liverpool but the whole of London. Whole! He should rot like this." Ragnor spat. "I'm not going to arrest you."

"He's right, Sir. You should not feel guilty for this." Edward spoke, "it's a good riddance anyway!" He murmured while glaring at Asmodeous's dead body.

"See, nobody likes them and no-one will care, Bane. Now stop sulking and help us in disposing of these bodies."

* * *

***A week later***

***New York***

"Alec, honey, please eat. This is your favourite pasta. Do you want me to make anything else? Or should we order your favourite pizza?"

"N.. not hungry, m..mom. Pl.. please don't fo.. force."

Maryse frowned and glanced at others who were mirroring her expressions. Since the time Magnus left, Alec had stopped eating, stopped engaging in conversations, and spend most of the time in his bedroom, curled up with Magnus' coat that he had left behind.

Robert sighed, picked up the pasta bowl, and sat beside Alec, picking up the spoonful of it. "Look son, we all know that you miss Magnus but that doesn't mean you stop eating. Your mate will kill us if he finds that we are not taking care of you properly. Now, are you going to eat?"

Alec nodded, opened his mouth, and took the spoonful of pasta that his father was feeding him and everything sighed in unison.

"Do you want me to feed you now!?"

"Yes. Pl.. please d..dad."

Robert shook his head, exchanged a look with Maryse, and kept feeding his son who still seemed to be vulnerable and broken.

"I'm kinda jealous, you know." Izzy spoke, "dad never fed me. Not even when I was small and you're getting that treatment now, big brother. Not fair!"

"Iz... Izzy!"

"You kids are weird!" Maryse shook her head. "Isabelle, help me with the laundry after lunch, dear. Seems like it's gonna rain."

"Sure, mom," Izzy said and picked a spoonful of her pasta when her phone buzzed. Frowning, she picked up and noticed a message from an unknown number.

>   
>  **~ _Isabelle, it's Magnus. This is my new number. I'm in your front yard. Send your brother out. I want to surprise him.~_**

A low shriek escaped from Izzy's throat which she covered by coughing and gulping down a whole glass of water.

"Umm, Alec, can you please get Max's toys from outside right now? I forgot. He's almost done eating so he'll ask for them."

"S...sure, Izzy." He was about to stand up when Jace stopped him.

"Alec, you sit and eat, I'll get- yikes! Izzy!" He was yanked and forced to sit back, earning an irritated look as he shot daggers at Izzy.

"I asked Alec not you Jace. Besides, you hate being disturbed while eating. So what happened now?"

"I'm almost done, Izzy. So it's not a..." He was stopped mid-sentence when Izzy kicked him under the table while trying to keep a straight face, and was certain that she hit Maryse too. "On second thought, it's better to not waste food. Alec?"

"I... I'll go." Alec stood up and left and as soon as he did, every eye turned towards Izzy.

"What was that Isabelle?" Maryse questioned, "you brought Max's toys before sitting for lunch."

"You what!?" Jace exclaimed, "Then why did you asked for it and... why did you kick me so hard?"

"Magnus is here! He's outside!" Before waiting for anyone's reaction, she picked her phone and ran towards the door to record her brother's reaction.

**............**

As Alec walked outside, the first thing he noticed was a posh car standing on the entryway with no sign of anyone making him frown.

He looked around and slowly walked towards it, contemplating whether to peek in or get back inside and tell Robert but decided for the first.

As he kept walking towards the car, he noticed that on the inner side of the windshield a banner was hanging that read 'surprise' making his frown deepen.

"You look adorable with a frown like that." A familiar voice said making him turn around only to find his mate standing there looking as amazing as ever and having a bright smile on his face.

"M.. Magnus!" Tears formed in the back of his eyes as he ran towards his mate, gripped his hand, and squeezed it tightly. "Magnus! You're... h..here. I... mi.. missed you."

"Yes, I'm here Alexander, and I missed you too. Surprise!" Gently, Magnus held Alec's shoulder, tiptoed, and left a light peck on the tip of his nose. "You look thin, have you not eaten anything or what?"

Alec fidgeted. "Um, y.. you should c.. come in. M..mom would be s..so-"

"Alexander, wait. I want to talk to you before I meet anyone else. It's... important."

"Ok.. okay.."

"I don't know how to start but... you.. you know my name is Magnus Bancroft, but it's not true. I... I altered my surname because... I didn't want you to find the truth. Not when you were struggling with all that pain and torture. You were not in the right mind and I was scared of your reaction so I..."

"What d..do you m.. mean, Magnus?"

"My real name is Magnus Bane, son of Asmodeous Bane. The... the one who did all this to you." A tear escaped from his eyes and fell on his face as he slowly lifted his lashes to meet Alec's eyes.

Alec's eyes widened but he didn't let go of Magnus' hand, it was radiating warmth and safety, and didn't want to let go.

"I... I didn't know how to tell you this, Alexander. I was scared that you'll try to hurt our mate bond if you found out or wouldn't let me help you. But... I can assure Alexander, I'm nothing like him. I may have grown up under his guidance but his morals never affected me. Please trust me, Alexander, I'm-"

"Magnus! I.. tr.. trust you, o.. okay? I... don't c..care.. who y.. your father i..is, I care w..who... you a..are. You're m.. my... mate. The pe.. person who sa.. saved me f.. from those... m.. monsters. A g.. good-hearted per.. person and a c..cute wolf."

Magnus chuckled and wiped off the tears falling on his face. "Thank you, Alexander, but, that's not the only thing. I... lied about going back to London. It wasn't for work."

"W..what?"

"Actually, Asmodeous had bribed the London government and made them close the case as if this all never happened. They all were free and were planning their next..." He trailed off.

"I went back to confront Asmodeous but... I lost it and killed them. I killed them all, mercilessly. They were talking about killing you, your family. I just lost it when I heard it. I know you never wanted me to hurt anybody but... I'm so sorry, Alexander. I'll... I'll understand if you don't want to continue being a mate of a killer like me. I should be behind the b-"

He was shushed when Alec put his finger against his lips. "Don't say th.. that, Magnus. I want to be y.. your mate. You're different. I didn't want y.. you to k...kill anyone b.. because it just sca..scares me. After what I have wit... witnessed, it..." A shiver ran through his spines as those memories flashed in front of his eyes.

"I don't c..care what ha.. happened in London, or wh..who your father is..was. All I c..care about is.. this, u..us and our fu.. future."

Magnus wiped his tears which didn't seem to stop. "Thank you, Alexander. Thank you so much."

"And we too, Magnus," Maryse said as everyone walked where they both were standing. "We also don't care what your past is or who your parents are. The fact that you can hurt your own father for our Alec shows how much you care for him. And that's all we want for him, a loving, caring, and protective mate."

"Thank you, Maryse. Thank you to all of you for accepting and forgiving me. I thought-"

"That we'll kick your ass for being who you are?" Robert questioned, "never son. As an alpha, I understand how protective we can get of our mates. I sometimes want to rip the head off of people who try to hurt Maryse. You just did it literally. So don't think that we'll ever consider you anything but a good-hearted person. You're a part of this family now."

"Thank you so much, Robert. I don't know what I did to deserve this treatment."

"You saved our son's life," Robert answered. "Now, you better tell us beforehand when you're leaving again so that we could be prepared for Alec's sulking."

"Never."

Everyone's eyes widened and tears formed in the back of Alec's eyes.

"W..what?"

"I said never, Alexander. I'm never going back. I'm moving here permanently."

"Oh my god! Really!?" Izzy squealed. "Thank god! At least now Alec won't be upset anymore!"

"Izzy!"

Magnus laughed and gently caressed Alec's blush-forming cheeks. "I had no idea how you all have reacted but in either way, I planned to shift here permanently. I have shifted all my business here instead of opening a new branch and as for my house, I have a bungalow in Brooklyn that was closed for the last two years so I'm reopening and renovating it. I wanted to start a new life here, with my mate, letting go of all the ties I have with London."

"That's awesome!" Izzy exclaimed. "I can't wait to see your new collections!"

Magnus chuckled while others shook their heads. "You should come in Magnus." Robert said, "and forcefeed your mate coz' he's not eating anything properly since you had left."

"Dad!"

"So you do have got thin. Missed me that much?"

"Magnus...."

The surrounding filled with laughter as they all walked in and went about their day, praying and hoping that their future will bring happiness and prosperity.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter.


End file.
